Arthroscopy ablation has been used to remove biological tissue through a minimally invasive surgical procedure to improve patient recovery. Ablation causes the destruction of targeted cells through the application of heat formed from voltage applied to the targeted cells. The ablation destroys the cells but retains the cell structure.